Marley Sorcery Academy
by Skulfan16
Summary: What happens when Valkyrie meets skuldugerry 400yrs ago? Is Darquesse all bad? Who is Skulduggery's Father?


My eyes flew open as a hand covered my mouth, before I could even scream she was pulled from a million different directions. The world span around, and I blacked out. My last thoughts were thank god I didn't change my clothes.

Grinning down at me was an attractive woman.

"Hello sweet pie I'm Caroline" Caroline politely said. I groaned, where the heck was I?

"In the 1600's sweet pie" Caroline answered her unspoken question. WHAT. Finally finding my voice I gasped and coralline smirked.

"Why the hell am I here?" I growled at her, slowly sitting up. The woman laughed sat my stiffness before holding out a hand. Reluctantly I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up in one swift movement.

"Well sweet pie, I needed a sanctuary detective to investigate a few pupils at this school, and well your skeleton friend would have been less than accommodating" she explained. I rolled my eyes, of course he wouldn't have agreed to been shunted across time.

"You might want to change your clothes "Caroline informed me, chucking a white blouse, red blazer with a black trim and the embroidered letters HSA on the breast pocket, pleated skirt and knee high socks at me.

"WHAT! I have to attend school?" I exclaimed, inspecting the school clothes.

"Of course Harley Sorcery Academy" she sighs "undercover work"

I run behind a screen and rapidly change my clothes, leaving my hair straight.

I come out and Caroline wolf whistles and I have to laugh.

"Damn Cain you look hot in anything" she croons, a glint in her eye.

Abruptly she turns and heads towards a door. I follow and we step into a school hallway. She turns left and pushes open a pair of double doors. I gasp when I see the mass gatherings of students.

"Ah there they are- may I have the pleasure of introducing Ms Caroline Dorcha who is an adept sorcerer and her lovely daughter Valkyrie Cain who is also an adept-"a man's deep voice was cut off by Caroline soprano voice

"My sweet pie is an Elemental and adept" Caroline corrected, smirking when the collective students gasped.

"Ah of course, my apologies, my son here also shares the same ability" he explained and turned to the back row "Skulduggery Pleasant, get down here"

What, my eyes got impossibly wide and I suddenly understood Caroline reasons for not bringing skulduggery here. A boy roughly my age stood up, his muscles rippling underneath his shirt. His blue eyes flared defiantly. Blue eyes! He was as tall as his dad and strode down the stairs.

Skulduggery POV

Ah great the new student was coming here today. Worst of all she had to share my private sleeping quarters because the school was full. I rolled out of bed and got changed as quickly as possible.

I walked out the door and as usual Charlotte stood leaning against the wall. She was white as paper and had ice blue eyes that pierced anything that dared to look at her. He ebony hair was tied up in a provocative ponytail and her school clothes hung to her rocking body. She was hot.

I strode across the room and kissed her mouth with as much force as I could muster and she responded back, her finger sending electricity shocks down my body, and god did that feel good.

A cough disrupted us and we turned and glared at the intruder. Ravel was smirking and rolled his eyes.

"If you two are quite done, we have to go to assembly" he explained, and turned. Me and charlotte snickered and followed holding hands.

When we reached the hall we walked to our seat where the rest of our friends were sitting: ghastly, Dexter Vex, Bliss and Ruby my sister.

"So do you think the new girl is hot?" ravel asked everyone, and everyone laughed, if it had leg Ravel would do it.

"Probably not, though that wouldn't stop you" Ruby snickered, and we all laughed again before my father appeared on the podium.

He started on with this week's routines, expectations and that we should all try our best. Then he started on the new girl who was called Valkyrie Cain, 17 yrs old like me and was already a sanctuary detective. Everybody's eyes including mine widened at that news, how the hell could she be a detective, I knew people who were hundreds of years old and still not full sanctuary detectives.

The doors were pushed open and a tall woman wearing the tightest leather clothes I had ever seen walked in, her green cat eyes held mine and she smirked. Who the hell did she think she was? She was followed...

I think my mouth actually dropped open. She strode in her soft brown eyes widening as she took in her surroundings. She was drop dead beautiful; if Charlotte was hot then this girl was Aphrodite. Her brown hair swung loosely around her perfect face. Damn.

Her body was toned and you could see her rock hard abs from beneath her shirt, her muscles in her arms were toned as well and her legs were tanned and long. I looked around at my friends who were staring jaws dropped at her as well. I looked at charlotte and she was shooting venomous glares at the girl who didn't seem to notice.

"My sweet pie is elemental and adept" the woman whose name was Caroline corrected my father. Crap she was the same as me then, hot and deadly.

"Skulduggery, get down her" my father ordered. I glared venomously at him; of course he would bring me down, though at this point I didn't mind. I walked down my muscles rippling underneath my shirt. Time to chat Miss Cain. I smirked when I stood in front of her.

"Miss Cain" I said politely offering my hand. She looked sheepishly at it before offering her hand; I frown at the scar that looks pink, though it couldn't have been recently. "Pleasure to meet you, what happened to your hand?" I continue, generally intrigued.

She immediately removes her hand and her glare turns arctic "None. Of. Your. Damn. Business." She snaps saying each word as a staccato. I glare at her and turn away walking away back to my seat. I hate her.

I know she's shooting daggers at my back but I ignore her and return to a smiling charlotte, which takes my hand and kisses my cheek. A warning signal. My father gets Ghastly to show her to her no my room and as she sees him her face lights up with joy. I know I shouldn't but I can't help feel hurt.

Ravel laughs at my expression and so does Bliss as they watch me scrutinising her. I turn and show them a very rude finger expression, before storming off to my room. I walk in and see her changing from her school uniform to a pair of black clothes. Crap. I forgot she stays here now as well. I know I shouldn't look but I can't help notice her perfect her body and a weird, small piece of material that cover her chest.

I turn and find a very angry charlotte glaring at me. I hold up my hands in surrender "I forgot she was staying here, and I kind of walked in" I explain.

She pulls me close and kisses me with such a fiery passion and before I can respond she breaks away and walks towards physical fitness class. I stand there for a minute before noticing a silently laughing Valkyrie behind me. She burst out and walks after charlotte to class.

I walk sheepishly after her, knowing that with my luck she is in my next class. I walk into the changing room late and hurriedly get ready before stepping into our training arena. Great. I was right, she stand in nothing more than a sleeveless black tope with tight black trousers and military boots.

I turn to Ravel, bliss and Dexter who are all blatantly staring at her attire. I roll my eyes and drag them to get signed in. We are doing full out fights today, magic and attacks allowed, I choose Bliss and we continuously beat each other for the next half an hour. My eyes glide over to Valkyrie fighting. She is surrounded by a band of twelve or more girls, everybody else on the floor in pain. I watch her flip over someone and kick another person in the stomach before using shadows to drag the other 9 people down. It's her verses charlotte now, and I watch in amazement as in a matter of minute Charlotte is knocked unconscious by her fist slamming into her face after a volley of fireballs had been thrown as a distraction. I look around and see the rest of the students staring at her jaws unable to close. She pushes her hair back and reveals her first bead of sweat after defeating around 15 girls or so in ten minutes. She is deadly.

"Cain and Bliss" Mr Scath says and points to the both of them to fight each other. Valkyrie's eyes widen but she nods. She shakes Bliss's hand, and I smirk there is no way she can beat Bliss, I barely beat him.

Everybody who is injured has been taken to the infirmary and anybody else left are watching as she spars with Bliss. She dodges rolls and hits like a whirlwind and Bliss reciprocates. Bliss catches her leg and whirls her around before launching her across the room. She hits the wall with a sickening thud, but launches herself back at him and connecting her fist with his ribs. We all hear his ribs crack as he groans gasping. After twenty minutes or so of this she stands still, taunting Bliss and I can't help but laugh as Bliss charges into her and she flips him over before elbowing him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Bliss doubles over gasping for air but Valkyrie puts him in a choke hold and he passes out.

Silence fills the room but she just stands up straight, her face slightly bruised but otherwise perfectly fine.

"Can I go get changed now?" Valkyrie asks Mr Scath who nodes silently. She picks up her bottle and walks to the changing room.

Valkyrie POV

I curse loudly as I probe my shoulder. Bliss had probably cracked my shoulder, but I hadn't wanted everybody to see me in pain. I open the bag that Caroline had so kindly packed for me.

Oh thank god, there are the numbing leaves. I chew some before finding the healing rock and going to shower. When I step out of the shower I notice a group of five girls waiting for me. They smile and I smile warily back.

"You are amazing" A bright blue haired girl gushes. I step warily back not sure what to say to the babbling girl.

"Storm. Shut up your probably freaking her out" snaps a redhead. I smile gratefully at her "My name is Ruby, this is storm, violent, and Rocket, she gestures to the girls behind her.

"Uh thanks, sorry if I hurt anybody seriously, I'm not used to magic schools I'm normally fighting people who want to kill me and my friend Sku-"I stop myself before I say anything else.

"Kill you!" Rocket squeaks, and I nod. I walk forward but my knees buckle and I pass out with my towel wrapped around me as I fall down.

"Hello Sweet Pie" A younger Dexter vex smiles over me. I laugh but choose not to comment. "Apparently you passed out in the changing rooms, you have a concussion but you should be fine. I need to go but I will see you later" he continues

Crap I was in my towel. I pat my body but fin a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt on me.

"Uh, thanks" I reply sheepishly. Ghastly walks in and I smile broadly at him " Hello Ghastly" I call out and watch him turn in surprise to me smiling at him.

"Hello Sweet Pie" he replies and I roll my eyes at my new nickname. "Umm, let me get Bliss he wanted to speak to you" he says quickly walking out of the room. Bliss walks in a few minutes later smiling. Holy hell I don't think I have ever seen him smile before he died.

"Sweet pie that was a hell of a good fight" he appraises, and I can't help my blush. "Anyways Skulduggery ditched you for his girlfriend so I'm showing you around instead" He explains. I nod and feel a little bit hurt that Skulduggery didn't want to talk to me. Again.

I nod and get out of bed taking his hand as I steady myself.

"Uh thanks again" I mutter nervously and follow him to my quarters which I'm sharing with the infamous Skulduggery pleasant. I had already settled in here moving myself to the corner furthest after I had wimped out to changing in the changing room. I plop down on the bed and watch Bliss staring at me intently.

"So... where are you from" he asks making small talk. I roll my eyes knowing I can't tell him the truth.

"A coastal town" I reply vaguely.

"So any boyfriend, siblings ..." he asks nervously.

I turn my head around as I remember Fletcher and Skulduggery. Before I left I had found myself wanting us to be more than crime fighting, ask kicking partners. Then this crap happens and I have to watch him completely ignore me. Alice. What if I never see her again? A tear rolls down my face and before I know it Bliss is hugging me. What the...

"I'm sorry, if I upset you" he apologises. I sob into his chest and before I know it his lips are on mine.

Skulduggery POV

"What do you mean I can't talk to her?" I ask charlotte as she glares at me her face bruised from Valkyrie's punch.

"I don't like her and YOU obviously do so please stay away from her "she pleads, her blue eye turning soft, but this action looks weird on her face.

"What do you mean I like-"I ask guiltily as I am cut off.

"I saw your face when she walked in. And then in class everybody was staring at her including you. You Like her" she explains angrily.

I sigh and rub her shoulders "fine" I agree reluctantly, and go to find Bliss to tell him to look after her.

I walk around the school with Charlotte but she is pulled away by her friends. Might as well go to my room. I find Dexter and ask him if he has seen Bliss.

"no, dude last time I saw him, he was walking with Sweet Pie around the school" he mutters apologetically. "Five pounds they get together" He smiles and I have never need a greater restraint to stop myself from punching him. I walk away angrily to my room.

Why would she go for Bliss, yeah sure he is good looking but I'm the hottest guy in school. I'm the guy everybody wants .Not him. Not Ghastly. Hell not even Ravel or Dexter. I need to find Valkyrie and see if she does like me. I bet she does.

Holy hell! Bliss is literally taking her face off with his lips. I think my heart stops for a minute when I see her kiss him back. I hate her. She's stupid, why would I care what she thinks?.

I cough and watch as they break away immediately and Bliss falls of the bed. I laugh annoyed at the fact he got to kiss her.

"If you two wouldn't mind, please go to Bliss's room" i snap. Valkyrie stands up and pulls Bliss to his feet. They walk out of the room.

Great. Shuffling to my bed i slump down on the double bed that I have to share with _her. _I close my eyes as rage fills me, her hands intertwined in Bliss's hair. Him pawing at her. She's mine.

Wait what!? where the heck did that come from I already have a girlfriend. The knocking on the door distracted me from my reverie ; Charlotte is waiting there wearing a black lace nightie with a thing floor length wrap.

i beckon her inside and she perches on my lap. I nuzzle her shoulder and she sighs. I lay her down and start removing her clothes, layer by layer. Her nipples harden beneath my touch and she groans as my hands explore her body... well i don't need to tell you the rest.

We fall asleep soon after our lovemaking, but a few hours later I'm awoken by the sound of bare feet walking towards my room. crap Valkyrie. I wake Charlotte up quickly and tell her to put on her clothes, literally less than a second later Valkyrie comes in eyes widening at the sight of Charlotte laying on my chest on the bed. She coughs and Charlotte springs up, and runs out the room. I look at Valkyrie an notice she's dressed in pink shorts and a white camisole, that clings to her body.

"so.. um did you guys um on the bed?" she asks awkwardly. I slowly nod my head watching her reaction. her eyes widen but she nods and comes to the bed. she picks up her pillow which remained untouched and places it on the rug on the floor. I look at her confused and when she sees my expression she blushes.

" yeah, frankly that is kind of really weird and disgusting so I'm going to sleep on the floor instead of where you two had been busy" she explains and curls up on the floor. I nod again not being able to speak. to be honest she has a fair point I wouldn't want to sleep on unchanged bedsheets where two people recently got down and dirty. I watch her shiver and can't help but feel guilty. I get out of bed and bring the spare duvet.

"here you go , don't catch a cold" i admonish her , and place the blanket over her and return to bed. I stare at the ceiling unable to sleep due to the interruption. I wonder did she and Bliss do the deeds.

" Sweet Pie" I whisper hoping that using her nickname will get her attention. " Sweet Pie!"

She groans and mumbles something that sounds like yes. I laugh at her tiredness and crawl out of bed to sit next to her make shift bed on the floor.

" did you and Bliss..." i trail off when i see her horrified expression. That certainly woke her up , because the next moment i know she is slapping me across the face.

"You arse. I kissed him not went to bed with him!" she quietly shrieks at me.

"looked a lot more involved than just kissing" i murmur petulantly , rubbing my red cheek.

" Pleasant! I'm a lot of things but easy is NOT one of them" she almost shouts at me. I hang my head ,as she glares at me.

"OK OK fine" I mutter placating her. I rest my head against the side of my bed and soon fall quickly asleep.

Valkyrie POV

"What the fu-" I hear Bliss shout and my eyes fly open to find Skulduggery fast asleep next to me! his arms are wrapped around my waist and his head is resting near my breasts.

"Shit! Skulduggery what are you doing?" i yell at him , taking Bliss by the surprise and causing Skulduggery's head to raise up suddenly. he notices what has happened and immediately releases me.

" sorry! I must have fallen asleep " Skulduggery explains and apologises continuously to me and Bliss.

" Ah it's fine. But you two

are going to be late" he informs us , and in a sort of comical way me and skulduggery jump up at the same time and run for our clothes. Not caring that both boys are still in the room, i remove my camisole exposing my naked back. I quickly put on my bra and turn around to find both boys staring at me. I shrug and place the skirt on top of my shorts before removing them and putting some knickers on careful no to show anything to the boys.

Sitting on the bed i slide on my knee high socks and military boots. I tie my hair up in a messy bun and finish getting dressed the same time as skulduggery. we both race after Bliss who had started to walk down the hall. I pull out my schedule and see my class is Sensitive class on the other side of the humongous school. Skulduggery grabs my schedule and then sharply pulls my hand forcing me into an alleyway.

"hey" i protest as he continuously drags me through a labyrinth of corridors.

"Short-cut" he replies , still dragging me at full pelt. We make it just as Bliss is entering the class from the other direction. He laughs when we walk up to him and places his arm around my waist.

"come sit with me Sweet Pie" he whispers into my ear, and everybody in the class ins watching me as i sit down next to hi,. Ruby walks in at a fashionably late time, and waves to me when she sees me and sits down in the chair between me and skulduggery.

The teacher clears his throat" OK today class we are going to be learning about mind reading" he explains " I will need a volunteer" and i visibly shrink back while majority of the class raises their hand. His gold eyes lock on mine. " Young Lady - Valkyrie Cain please come down" he orders me.

I slowly get up and the class bursts out laughing. I resist the ridiculously big urge to hide my face behind my hands and walk to the front. The teacher smiles pleasantly at me and I relax until...

" seeing as we don't know much about you I will use you as an example to the class" He says and a little v pops up in the middle of his head as he tries to concentrate on the spell.

_Like hell he's going into our mind _a voice whispers in my head._ Darquesse_

The teachers frown deepens and he sweat starts to bead on his forehead as he slowly breaks down the small mental block that I have placed.

_let me teach him a lesson about going into peoples heads_ Darquesse pleads.

I try to ignore her but my mind is struggling to enforce the mental block to stop the teacher from seeing my memories. It would be a lesson I agree in a spur of moment decision that I immediately regret. One moment was all that Darquesse needed to give the man pain.

The teachers screams in pain , clutching his head and for a moment the classroom is filled with his agonising pleas. he slumps down a second later on the floor and the class start yelling. I panic not knowing what to do. I flee. I run as fast as I can through the corridors, sliding at every turn. I don't stop. I don't look back. I just run.

Footsteps. Following me.

They stop and a moment later I slam into a toned body. I look up at Skulduggery's worried expression , and turn to run back but he grabs my hand and pulls me into a crushing hug. I start sobbing uncontrollably and skulduggery leads me into a small room before he starts to comfort me. He wipes my tears away in vain as more just keep pouring down my face. I did that. I let her control me ; i hurt that man. He's never going to forget that moment.

"I-I need to leave" I stutter once my cries have finished. I try to push away but Skulduggery holds me close.

"No." he says, patting my hair.

"The poor teacher..." I wail " It's all my fault. I need to go" I try pushing at him again but he still refuses to let me go.

" 's fine Valkyrie" He reassures me. " He got up a minute later saying that you just finished his lesson in ten minutes"

"What?" I ask incredulously " he was in so much pain..." i look up at Skulduggery's face which is now smiling.

" That was the point of the lesson" he explains " We were supposed to stop people reading our minds, and you just used a Pain Block" he laughs at my tear stained face.

" oh" I reply . Stunned. Darquesse had been helping.

" Yes , Oh . Now lets get back to class before they think we're both lost" he mutters hauling me to my feet.

I wipe my tear stained face quickly and we step out of th

e room. We walk into the class , and the teacher smiles at me.

" That was impressive Miss Cain" he compliments. I blush and hurriedly return to my seat where Bliss is warmly smiling at me. I warily smile back and sit down when he squeezes my hand.

Skulduggery POV

Tonight was a masquerade ball and attendance was compulsory. Everybody in our group had a date which included sweet pie much to my annoyance. I didn't hate her exactly , it was more of a strongly opposed disliking. Which increased evermore when I found out she was going with Bliss to the dance. Charlotte had told me off for insulting her new best friend when I told her I disapproved of their relationship. It had also gotten me a smack from my sister, who was attending the ball with Ghastly.

the only clue that the boys had been given as an indication of what the girls were wearing were a colour scheme which we then had to match our masks and outfits to. My colours had been blue and black so I had opted for an entirely black outfit complete with a simple black mask. Ghastly has chosen blue and used his amazing tailoring skills to create a suit that shimmered with blue accents. Bliss had been given red and black so like me had gone for a black suit and mask only using a red bow tie.

In the evening Sweet Pie had left to go to get changed in Charlotte's Room meaning I hadn't got to see a preview of her dress. At 9 pm promptly all boys were to congregate in the main hall whilst the girls paraded themselves in the first dance auction, their date being the likely suitor. at 8:30pm I went to go to Charlotte's room to return the supposedly 'lost' necklace.

"do you think it will happen tonight Sweet pie?" Ruby asked in a loud tone.

"I don't know but I'm turning eighteen tommorow so it might be a birthday present.." Valkyrie replied mischievously and her voice was followed by three squealing girls.

" I still can't believe your a virgin Sweet pie" Charlotte mused. What! how was Sweet Pie a virgin, she was damn gorgeous, powerful , smart , funny god the list is endless. not wanting to hear any more i knocked on the door. Ruby opened the door in her blue diamanté tight skin gown that had a slit from her mid thigh downwards revealing her looked at me expectantly.

"Can I come in?" I asked pleadingly. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"why?" she asked suspiciously.

" I need to give uh Charlotte her necklace I found it" I explained unconvincingly.

"NO! your not allowed to see your date before the auction in her dress" Charlotte yelled. i heard sweet pie laugh and moved closer to the door to see if I could see any of them. To my disappointment Ruby slammed the door on my face and I had no choice but to go to the hall


End file.
